Remember
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Olivia woke up in the Box with no memory except three things: her name, age, and Newt. She knows he's important to her. Things start to change in the Glade and Olivia has two choices: Leave and let life go back to normal. Or let the Gladers live in fear that tomorrow may never come, just so she can be with Newt. The decision will be the hardest she's ever made.


"It's a girl."

That was the first thing I heard when the top of the cage opened.

Light spilled in and I shut my eyes to shield them from the painful glare.

A loud thump sounded and I opened my eyes to see a tall, blonde boy standing in front of me. He had a prominent jaw and despite his thin frame, he had lean muscles.

He looked downright terrifying.

His expression was a mix of confusion and concern.

I met his eyes and the panic seemed to dissolve from both me and him. I knew him!

"Newt," a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

"What's going on down there," a boy demanded.

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

Disgust replaced fear.

I looked up to glare at whoever was talking but saw no one.

Newt was studying me intently. His eyes raked over my body like he was scanning me. His eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Throw down a rope," he yelled.

A rope flew over the side of the box; it had a circle for a foot to be place in. "Go ahead Greenie," he gestured. Reluctantly I took hold on the rope and placed my foot in the holder.

No sooner had I grabbed on tightly, I was pulled through the air at an alarming rate. Hands caught me and righted me. "Whoa there Greenie, be careful," a dark-skinned kid grinned.

I pushed away.

"Watch yourself," a boy with dark hair, a squashed nose, and angry expression glared at me as I bumped into him.

I spun around in a full circle, taking in the scene around me. There were about fifty or sixty boys, all between the ages of 14 and 19. They were rough looking, like they had just escaped from somewhere.

They had a look of awe on their faces like they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Never seen a girl before," I snapped and some dropped their gazes.

Others just grinned.

"Not that we can remember," the dark-skinned boy said and then held out his hand, "the name's Alby."

I didn't shake it.

Newt exited the box, bumping into me slightly.

I turned to look at him. He looked exactly like I remembered him, except for the limp.

What happened?

I spun back to Alby.

"Where am I?" "See for yourself Greenie."

Greenie?

I spun around, only this time to examine what was past the boys. We were in a field for the greenest grass I had ever seen. There were a cluster of thick trees over to the right, a shabbily built building standing closest to us, a tall barn looking building with animals next to it, and a small squat, concrete building behind that.

I turned to back to the kid Alby, "What is this?"

"This is the Glade."

He was watching me carefully like I was about to explode any minute.

"And you are…escaped convicts?"

I couldn't really tell if I meant that as a joke or not, but everyone laughed.

"Why does that seem hotter," someone yelled from the back.

"Look at those curves," someone else commented.

I looked down at my body and noticed I was barely wearing anything. I had on a long t-shirt and the shortest shorts known to mankind.

And I being stared at like a piece of meat.

"Why am I here," I demanded.

Newt came around to face me, "That we don't know. You're the first girl…ever."

Ever?

"You got a name Greenie," Alby asked.

I blanked.

I didn't know my own name? I took a deep breath and thought about it.

Somewhere deep in the back of my mind, it was there.

Just barely coming to the front.

It was so close but so far.

"Olivia," I blurted, relief spreading through me as I remembered, "its Olivia."

Newt's face paled for a second but then he cleared his throat and asked, "Anything else Greenbean? Do you remember anything at all?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm sixteen."

I took a deep breath.

"And you're Newt. I remember you."

* * *

><p>Let me tell you, nothing gets guys moving faster than when a girl who is not supposed to have any memories at all tells them she remembers one of 'em.<p>

"What does she mean?"

"She's not supposed to remember anyone!"

"Hey, get out of the way you shanks," Alby yelled, pulling me by the arm towards the tall shabbily built building.

"Ouch," I ripped my arm from his grasp as soon as we got inside.

"What do you mean you remember Newt?"

"All I know is that I know him! When he jumped in the box I recognized him."

I rubbed my sore arm and glared at him, "Don't you know how to properly handle a girl!"

Alby rolled his eyes and turned to Newt.

The boy was staring at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Do you know her?"

Newt looked from Alby to me and then back to Alby.

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was going bloody crazy.

Then she said her name." He turned to me.

"Olivia."

His eyes met mine and in my head I said his name over and over. I knew him, there was a pull that was so magnetic I wanted to jump on him and hold him to me.

But I didn't.

_**Newt**_.

His eyes flashed open widely.

Had he heard me?

"What…what the heck," his voice was shaky.

Alby slapped him on the head, "What's wrong with you shank?"

Newt shook his head.

"Tell the others to get back to work." Newt left.

"Do you remember anything about him?" I shook my head.

"All I know is his name…," I trailed off.

"What else?"

"He's important to me.

When I saw him, my fear completely disappeared."

"By the looks of it, the shank recognized you."

I looked at him confused like.

"Shank?"

"Glader term."

I nodded.

Alby seemed to calm down a little. "You two looked like you were going to jump on each other." I closed my eyes. The pull that was between me and Newt was gone with him, but my stomach still had a weird tingling sensation. My body was practically screaming to be hooked onto him. It was like he was the other half of my body and it wanted to be put back together.

A couple guys walked past the Homestead and whistled at me through the window.

I stepped closer to Alby, a little frightened.

"Stick with me Greenie. You'll be safer." I rubbed my arms quickly, trying to increase warmth as a chill traveled down my back. "Alby….can you get me some different clothes please?" He looked at me calmly and then nodded, "We don't need you to be any more of a distraction." I completely agreed. "Head down the hall and go to the third room to the left. Do not answer the door unless it's me or Newt. I'm going to get you some clothes."

He started to leave.

"Alby." He turned back to look at me. "Yeah Greenie?" "Thank you." He nodded and left. I quickly walked down the hall and turned to the third door on the left. A sign on the door said, "The shuckiest shank alive."

Below it was Newt's name. I pushed open the door and looked inside. There was nothing but a bed and a wooden chair. On the chair however was a notebook. I picked it up and leafed through it.

There were a couple of pages labeled Gathering Notes, behind those were loose leaf pieces of paper. I pulled those out and held a breath. They were drawings. One was the maze wall with the long vines hanging from it. Every leaf, every vine, every brick was drawn with such precision that I couldn't believe it had been drawn. I placed that one of the bed and looked at the next one.

It was a picture of some Asian kid running along a long, stone corridor. His expression was set with determination. The third one through me for a loop. It was girl, no doubt about it. Her body was curved in an hour glass shape. Her skin was only light shaded as if to show she had some color that the black pencil could not show. Her hair was long and curly, each color coiled perfectly.

There was only one thing missing. Her face. A floor board creaked and I quickly placed the pictures back where I found them and put the notebook on the chair. The door opened just as I turned around.

It was Newt. He looked startled. "Why are you in my room Greenie?" Instead of answering his rude question I crossed my arms and cocked my hip. "I have a name you know." He cocked an eyebrow. "Okay then. Why are you in my room…Olivia," he added last minute. "Alby told me to come here." Newt mumbled something like "bloody shank" and then said to me, "Well that's brilliant."

He limped over and then picked up his notebook. "You didn't go through this did you?" I shook my head. He stared at me intently.

_**Olivia**_.

My breathing hitched just for a second. His voice was **just** in my head. I didn't say anything.

_**Newt**_.

His eyes widened. The pull between us was so strong it took every ounce of my strength not to wrap my arms around him. "What the-," he was cut off by Alby entering the room. "Okay Greenie, I've got some-." His eyes took in the scene in front of him.

"What is going on?" I examined Newt and I's bodies and noticed just how close they were. Our shirts were practically brushing. How had I not noticed? I stepped away despite the pull and said, "Nothing." Newt huffed and said, "I was trying to figure out why the Greenie was in my room." "And you decided physical interrogation was the best route to take?" Newt grinned.

"I like up close and personal." With that, he left us. "Here," Alby threw some clothes at me, "these aren't form fitting but they sure ain't baggy." I waited for him to leave but he didn't. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" "Oh yeah, there's a package with your name on it. It won't open for anyone but you."


End file.
